Polk County, Texas
Polk County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of 2000, the population was 41,133. Its county seat is Livingston6. Polk is named for James Knox Polk, the eleventh president of the United States. The Alabama-Coushatta Indian Reservation is in Eastern Polk County. The 2000 census reported a resident population of 480 persons within the reservation. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,874 km² (1,110 sq mi). 2,738 km² (1,057 sq mi) of it is land and 136 km² (53 sq mi) of it (4.74%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 59 * U.S. Highway 190 * U.S. Highway 287 * State Highway 146 Adjacent counties *Angelina County (north) *Tyler County (east) *Hardin County (southeast) *Liberty County (south) *San Jacinto County (southwest) *Trinity County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 41,133 people, 15,119 households, and 10,915 families residing in the county. The population density was 15/km² (39/sq mi). There were 21,177 housing units at an average density of 8/km² (20/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 79.64% White, 13.17% Black or African American, 1.74% Native American, 0.38% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 3.74% from other races, and 1.32% from two or more races. 9.39% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 15,119 households out of which 28.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.90% were married couples living together, 10.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.80% were non-families. 24.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.90% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 24.20% from 45 to 64, and 18.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 108.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 109.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,495, and the median income for a family was $35,957. Males had a median income of $30,823 versus $21,065 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,834. About 13.30% of families and 17.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.10% of those under age 18 and 12.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Corrigan *Dallardsville (unincorporated) *Goodrich *Livingston *Onalaska *Moscow *Seven Oaks *West Livingston *Ace Notable People Notable people from Polk County include: * Senator Clem Fain, Jr: Texas State Senator, Honorary Chief of and Texas Agent for the Alabama-Coushatta Indians * Percy Foreman: Internationally famous criminal defense attorney * Margo Jones: Influential American stage director who launched the careers of Tennessee Williams and Ray Walston * Mark Moseley: Won Super Bowl XVII and the 1982 MVP as a placekicker * Brad Womack: Star of ABC's The Bachelor "Season 11" * John Wesley Hardin: Old West Gunslinger * William P. Hobby: Governor of Texas, Publisher of Houston Post External links *Polk County government's website * Category:Counties of Texas Category:Polk County, Texas